tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Little lizard part 2
This rp is part of the other rp *starts out in the middle of the night, Chameleon is fast asleep* *11:15MeltedBanana02( sure ) *11:15MeltedBanana02( he and Kit could work together or something ) *11:16RoboPackershe purpe black with glowing white eyes hes a dragon, he has no wings *11:16RoboPackersShadow: Kit *11:16MeltedBanana02Kit: What? *whisper* *11:17RoboPackersshadow: why do you want Little Lizard *11:18MeltedBanana02Kit: For revenge. Her husband killed me, but now that I've returned for vengeance, I'm going to steal what's most precious to him; his little wife! *11:19RoboPackersShadow: I have a little grudge against him as well *11:19RoboPackersshadow: team up *11:19MeltedBanana02Kit: Let's do it. *11:19RoboPackersShadow: *floats in the sky* *11:19MeltedBanana02*Chameleon is awoken by Lizard screaming* *11:19RoboPackersLizard: LET ME GO KIT *11:20MeltedBanana02Kit: *ignores her and follows Shadow to their hideout* *11:20MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *follows* *11:20MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *panting heavily* LIZARD!!! *11:21MeltedBanana02*SK, Poof, and Tartar suddenly appear next to Chameleon* *11:21MeltedBanana02SK: We are ready. *summons his weapon* *11:21RoboPackersLizard: *Bites shadow, but phases though* *11:21RoboPackersShadow: HAHAHAHA *11:21MeltedBanana02*Kit sprays Lizard's face with a special gas which makes her pass out* *11:22RoboPackersShadow: *flies to the slenderman forest* *11:22RoboPackersShadow: Slenderman gone, I killed him *11:22RoboPackersShadow: this is now my forest now SHADOW FOREST *11:24MeltedBanana02Kit: *brings Lizard's limp body to their hideout in a massive tree* *11:24MeltedBanana02Chameleon: We have to save Lizard! *11:24RoboPackersshadow: *climbs the tree* *11:24RoboPackersGarth: hey guys *11:24MeltedBanana02SK: It will be difficult, but we can manage. *summons a powerful sword* *11:25RoboPackers(Garth the one who attack the chameleon and lizard on there wedding day) *11:25MeltedBanana02(I know) *11:25RoboPackersGarth: When do I get to kill her, or who gets to kill. I vote myself *11:25MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Garth.... *clenches teeth* *11:26MeltedBanana02*punches Garth* *11:26RoboPackersGarth: *shots a fireball the chameleon* *11:26MeltedBanana02SK: *puts hand on Chameleon's shoulder* No, Chameleon. *11:26MeltedBanana02*they duck, narrowly missing the fireball* *11:26MeltedBanana02SK: *fires a beam at Garth with his sword* *11:26RoboPackersGarth: *runs really fast around them* *11:27RoboPackersGarth: *runs through the forest* leading them away from the hideout *11:27MeltedBanana02Poof: Take this! *she grabs him by his neck and squeezes* Leave us alone. *11:27RoboPackersGarth: *rips his way free and continues running* *11:27RoboPackers*garth is worldiest fastiest runner *11:28RoboPackersGarth: is 3 miles away from the bases and digs a hole and burrows down making everyone think the base is underground* *11:29MeltedBanana02SK: Follow him! *11:29MeltedBanana02*they follow Garth* *11:29RoboPackersGarth: *smirks underground* They're fools *11:30MeltedBanana02SK: *is able to track down the base with his telepathic powers* He's trying to trick us! *11:30MeltedBanana02Poof: That jerk *11:31RoboPackersGarth: Sk your telpathic powers are weak, *sending a telepathic message back to sk* Dragons mind powers are stronger *11:32MeltedBanana02SK: *tries to control his powers, but fails and faints* *11:32RoboPackers(dragons can hynotize its prey *11:32MeltedBanana02Tartar: SK! *goes to his aid* *11:33MeltedBanana02His powers have been drained!! *11:33MeltedBanana02Poof: oh crap Tartar: *narrows eyes* Poooof.... *11:33RoboPackersGarth: *eats a sandwich* my telepathic mind powers are protecting its location, and with the help of shadows its makes a invincble Shield *11:34MeltedBanana02Poof: *blasts Garth with a powerful mist* YOU Jerk *11:34RoboPackersGarth: *hits a tree* Ouch!!! *11:34RoboPackersGarth: *looks up to the chameleon with Puppy dog eyes* Father I just wanted you to love me *11:34RoboPackers(sercrety hpynotizing the chameleon) *11:35MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I'm n-not...not you're... *falls into a deep sleep* *11:35RoboPackersGarth: Wh-why did you abanded me, I have the blood of an chameleon in me, mixed with dragon blood *11:36RoboPackersgarth: in the chameleon mind* I am your master attack the others *11:36RoboPackersGarth: I am your master, your under my control *11:36MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Y-yes...master... *scampers off* *11:37RoboPackersGarth: *in his mind* Say to the others that I'm giving up on Lizard and tell Garth go *11:37MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Yes...I shall tell them... *11:37RoboPackersGarth: *wispbers good father *11:37MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *to the others* I am giving up on Lizard and letting Garth go... *11:38MeltedBanana02Poof: *Slaps him* Are you freaking insane, Chameleon?! *11:38MeltedBanana02Tartar: Now poof, there's no need for swearing. What is up with you, Chameleon? I thought you loved her! *11:38RoboPackersGarth: *acts helpless* th-thank-thank you father *runs off* *your free, but you have to give up on lizard to be free* *11:38MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I'm giving up on Lizard. I don't need her. *runs off* *11:39RoboPackersGarth: *returns to base* I'm back Kit and Shadow *still little hurt from Poof's attack* *11:39RoboPackersShadow: How did it go *11:39RoboPackersGarth: well *11:39MeltedBanana02Kit: Did you do as you were told? *11:39RoboPackersGarth: which was, *11:40MeltedBanana02Kit: You hypnotized the Chameleon, right? *11:40RoboPackersGarth: Oh yes *11:40RoboPackersGarth: piece of cake, that fool was *MeltedBanana02Kit: Good work. *tosses him a bag of money and gold* Here is your prize for your work. *11:41RoboPackersGarth: Keep it, all I want to do is Kill her *11:41RoboPackers*pointing at Lizard *11:41RoboPackersGarth: *takes the gold* i'M KEEPING THE GOLD *11:41RoboPackersGarth: *makes a pile of gold and lies on it* *11:41MeltedBanana02Kit: You may help us in the act, but you shall not kill her solo. *11:42RoboPackersGarth: *bites a piece of gold* Why not *11:43MeltedBanana02Kit: Because Lizard is mine for the keeping. Of course, if you aren't satisfied, you may help us in killing her. *11:43MeltedBanana02Kit: *turns to Shadow* Shadow, don't you agree? *11:43RoboPackersGarth: *growls in anger* Sure *11:44RoboPackersShadow: *nods *11:45MeltedBanana02Kit: Anyway *turns back to Garth* You didn't leave Chameleon with the others, did you? You brought him with you, correct? *11:45RoboPackersGarth: No he ran off *11:45MeltedBanana02Kit: WHAT?! *roars in anger* *11:46MeltedBanana02*meanwhile, with the others* *11:46RoboPackersGarth: Sorry *gets in the chameleon mind* Come to the base chameleon I need you* *11:46MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I'm coming, master. *runs to base* *11:46RoboPackersGarth: Dont worry he will be here Your highness *Gives a smirky laugh* *11:46MeltedBanana02*Poof quietly follows him* *11:46RoboPackersGarth: Wait *11:47RoboPackersGarth: *chameleon attack Poof* *11:47RoboPackersGarth: *Hes near you* *11:47RoboPackersGarth: *trying to hurt me* *11:47MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *looks around, trying to find Poof* *11:48RMeltedBanana02Poof: Aahh! *Is tackled by Chameleon* *11:50RoboPackersGarth: isnt poof a ghost* *she has a ghost capture by the tree to capture shadow with, use it on her* *11:52RoboPackersGarthL *turns to Kit* We have a spy *11:52MeltedBanana02Poof: *struggling* Let me go!! *11:53RoboPackersGarth: Poof is spying *11:53MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Come with me. *takes her to base* *11:53RoboPackersGarth: *too busy eating streak* *11:54RoboPackersGarth: Chameleon Welcome *11:54RoboPackersGarth: Give your son a huggy *11:54MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Here you go, master. *drops Poof to the cold ground* *11:55RoboPackersGarth: *puts in a ghost catcher device* Doesnt she look like a nice NicNack *11:55RoboPackersGarth: *places her on the self* *11:55RoboPackersShadow: how does that work *11:55RoboPackersGarth: ghosts can get out, they are frozen in time in the box as well *11:56RoboPackersGarth: So we dont have to here to complain *evil laugh* *11:56MeltedBanana02*meanwhile with SK and Tartar* *11:56RoboPackersGarth: *listening in Sk an Tartar's converstation* *11:57MeltedBanana02SK: We must summon a new friend to help us. *uses magic to summon a new heroine, a female* *11:57MeltedBanana02(You can play her if ya want) *11:57RoboPackers(sure) *11:57RoboPackers(name her Bones) *11:57RoboPackers(she can be my o.c from ninjago, Bones or Slizzela the purple snake ninja) *11:57RoboPackers(you pick) *11:58MeltedBanana02(Slizzela ) *11:58RoboPackers(k) *11:58MeltedBanana02Sk: Hello Slizzela. How are you doing? *11:58RoboPackersSlizzela: Whats going on, Why am I, how did I get here *11:58RoboPackersSlizzela: How do you know my name *11:59MeltedBanana02SK: I am your controller, which means you're on my side and you'll do as I and Tartar here say. Don't worry, we won't harm you in any way. *11:59MeltedBanana02Tartar: You're here to help us find our friends! *11:59RoboPackersSlizzela: Why me, why not my friends Kai, Jay *12:00RoboPackersSlizzlea: is because i'm hypnobari *12:00RoboPackers(hynpbari are hynozing blue cobras *12:00RoboPackers(she has arms and legs, ninjago snakes do) *12:00MeltedBanana02SK: That no longer matters. You're here to help us. *12:01RoboPackersSlizzela: Ok *turns around* but you need the package deal, sting, gyro, and Vemon *12:01RoboPackers(can you play as 2 snakes, I'll play as 2 snakes) *12:01MeltedBanana02SK: Whatever. *makes the items appear and gives them to her* *12:02MeltedBanana02Tartar: Okay, let's go, it's getting dark! *12:02RoboPackersSlizzela: Were the team, I cant go on with my team *12:02RoboPackersSlizzela: *pulls out a bow) *12:03RoboPackers(Gyro is a burrowing greyish snake, sting is a red poisonness that can bite anything it turns it in snake, vemon spits holoznating vemon that makes you see your biggiest fear) *12:03RoboPackersSlizzela: *aims it Sk* *12:03RoboPackersSlizzela: My Team! *12:03MeltedBanana02SK: Alright then. Bring them along. The more the merrier. *12:04RoboPackers(pick 2 snakes you wanna be, because I cant be all four of them) *12:04RoboPackers(vemon, sting, or gyro) *12:04MeltedBanana02(venom and sting ) *12:04RoboPackersk *12:04RoboPackersGyro: where am i *12:05RoboPackersGyro: Sti-ing *12:05RoboPackersGyro:ve-mon *12:05RoboPackersSlizzela: Its ok guys, were here to help these guys *12:06MeltedBanana02SK: Alright team, let's go. *12:06RoboPackersGyro: Look a car Sting bite it *12:06MeltedBanana02*meanwhile, back at base* *12:07RoboPackersGarth: rolling in gold* *12:07RoboPackersShadow: Kit whats next, whats the next stage in our plan *12:08MeltedBanana02Kit: We kill Lizard, and then take over the planet or something. I dunno. *12:08RoboPackersShadow: Lets wait and kill the toehrs *12:08RoboPackers*others *12:09RoboPackersGarth: NO YOUR PLAN IS HORRID *12:09MeltedBanana02gtg *12:09MeltedBanana02 *12:09RoboPackersGarth: Let me chain chamelon to the wall and I un hynoptize him and watch him suffer and we attack his wife *oboPackersGarth" *behind you 2 feet by the tree* * Category:Other